Tales of Love and Bloodshed
by Komaeda Tanaka
Summary: At the age of 16, the soon-to-be Queen of the Nether, Dusk Ryder, is finally allowed to visit the overworld. She hopes to make many friends - and she ends up falling in love. Needless to say, there's much bloodshed on the path of love when you're involved with the Nether, as Dusk soon finds out. [Rated M for language. ; ]


**_[[AN: hi! since i've actually planned WAY ahead of this fanfiction, it might be rough on some spots that haven't been fully outlined/i don't remember certain plot points! still, stick with me through these rough spots as i'll try to smooth them out! _**

**_ToLaB is based off of minecraft, and most of these ocs/characters are based off of my friends. \o/]]_**

* * *

_Diary entry #18._

_Today's the day!_

_Today's the day everyone here lets me visit the overworld! _

_All of the guards around here are so finicky about this. Mom and Dad have always whined about letting me go to the overworld, but I'll finally be able to today!_

_I'm already ready; that's why I have enough time to make a quick entry. I'm only bringing my backpack, with everything I'll need; My diary, of course, and my trusty sword. _

_I can't wait! I hope I make lots of friends, and the Nether becomes popular!_

_Anyways, I should get going! Late starts are never good~_

_xoxoxoxo, Dusk._

The black haired girl quickly slammed shut the book she'd been writing in, whirling to quickly stuff it in her backpack, before grabbing her golden sword and running out of her room.

She easily navigated through the long, somewhat-dim passages of the Nether Castle, excitement in her red eyes. After all, what was a better 16th birthday present then being able to, at long last, visit the overworld? The place she'd her most of the other royalty resided in?

After living alone for so many years, raised by her adoptive parents that seemed to consist of a Ghast and a Blaze, it would be nice to meet other people besides her soon-to-be subjects of the Nether. After all, even though the mobs of the Nether were her best friends, she wanted to go out and explore the world, and become the Nether's greatest explore - and Queen. If she made friends with the royalty of the overworld, imagine how much of a hero she'd be! And, she'd have friends. Real friends, not the many zombie pigmen guarding her night and day, or the Wither Skeletons that practiced sword fighting with her, or even the magma cubes that followed her around, waiting for her to drop a crumb of whatever she'd been eating.

In her excited thoughts, she'd been completely distracted, running the many twists and turns of the Nether Castle blind, and ended up colliding into a small gathering of mobs outside the Nether Portal.

"Hey! What gives? I'm going to the overworld today, guys!" Dusk protested, a frown on her face. The amount of squeaks and grunts she got as a reply would, understandably, be nothing but gibberish to anyone who hadn't been raised in the Nether - however, to Dusk, it was practically her first language, and she greeted the news with a glare.

"No! I don't care if the overworld supposedly hates the Nether just because of an old, stupid story! Real or not, I'm going. Besides, I'm going to be the Queen of hell! I can defend myself - besides, what's the point of being royalty if I can't even take a risk and explore?"

When she was met with no answer, she felt a satisfied grin come to her face. "Good. Now move."

With her order, the pigmen shuffled off to the side, and Dusk happily bounded up to the portal. She quickly twirled backwards, waving at the small group of mobs goodbye. "Bye, guys! Tell everyone I said bye, and I'll be back soon! I'll try and send letters back!"

With that, she quickly turned back and jumped into the portal, feeling a rush of adrenaline spike her body. She was finally heading out into the unknown!

"...Oof!"

Needless to say, no amount of preparation could have prepared the young princess from the fall. It wasn't too high, thankfully - but still! Her portal had formed smack-dab in the middle of a fucking cliff! Just her luck, she supposed, but brushed it off and stood.

"...It's so bright." Dusk mumbled, more to herself then anything. The place was very bright, with greenery and lush plant life all around her. She did know of some basic plants, mainly because the library at home had picture books of plant life from the overworld based on what the very first Nether royalty left behind for them all.

Still, she hadn't really expected the Overworld to be...well, like this. Dusk supposed she expected it to be dim and closed off, as her homeland was, but that clearly wasn't the case. She quickly brushed off the dirt on her dress as best as she could, before picking a random direction and setting off.

"How fuckin' big is this place?! You travel this long in the Nether, you circle the place twice!" The black-haired girl whined, glancing up at the slowly setting sun. She had been walking for this long, yet felt as she had gotten nowhere. Sure, she'd seen some interesting mobs - a young girl with glasses she'd met informed her the ones she'd seen were called sheep [for the big, fluffy things that reminded her of beds], and chickens, for the winged creatures that made funny sounds. However, when Dusk asked for the girl's name, much to her frustration the other simply giggled and ran off, calling that "Nature doesn't need to give you it's name, nor do I!"

And now it was getting darker. She knew from the Nether that darkness usually meant mobs would spawn - and she supposed they wouldn't be as friendly with her as the Nether mobs were. She'd have to make a small camp for the night.


End file.
